


Darkness of your soul

by Valkyria_Lead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blank Verse, Darkness, Other, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyria_Lead/pseuds/Valkyria_Lead
Summary: Весь мир окутан только мной, и так желаю поглотить: последние надежды мира и веру в то, что выход — есть.





	Darkness of your soul

**Author's Note:**

> ► My group — vk.com/vl_fanfiction ► Ficbook — ficbook.net/authors/1475037   
> ► Surgebook — surgebook.com/valkyria_lead ► Wattpad — wattpad.com/user/Valkyria_Lead

_Я здесь всегда:_

_Я — был, Я — есть, Я — буду._

_Я с Вами рядом,_

_Я Ваш ярый враг и близкий друг._

_  
_

_Я Тьма, что скрыта среди Вас,_

_которая так радо поглощает Ваши души:_

_не оставляя их блаженной чистоты,_

_скрывая Вашу истинную сущность._

_  
_

_Мой мир столь тщетен и тщеславен,_

_и нет желанья здесь мне быть._

_Блеск Ваших юных и счастливых глаз,_

_затмит моя весомая тоска._

_  
_

_  
_

_Весь мир окутан только мной,_

_и так желаю поглотить:_

_последние надежды мира,_

_и веру в то, что выход — есть._


End file.
